


Stable Break

by Burgie



Series: Katja Joins Team Good AU [67]
Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 04:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10756923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Stalker convinces Mandy to take him on adventures. Unfortunately, her parents weren't informed.





	Stable Break

Mandy was still amazed at how much New Hillcrest had changed in the twenty years that she had known it. She’d seen it in the past, and now in the present. There was a ‘future’ setting on the Time Portal in the bunker, but she didn’t want to use that. There was so much going on that she was afraid to use it. Dark Core might come for her or her family, or GED might return, or Pandoria might erupt, or…

An annoyed nicker captured her attention, and Mandy smiled at the sight of her mother’s horse out in the paddock behind the stable.

“Hi, Stalker,” said Mandy, riding Frostking over to the paddock. “Was mum here?”

 _“No,”_ said Stalker, flicking his tail. When it wasn’t tied up, his dark blue tail was very long. And without the Dark Horse magic, his coat was a glossy black that was almost dark blue, and the dark blue colour was also present around his feathery fetlocks.

“Didn’t think so,” said Mandy. She dismounted Frostking, and her little fjord waited outside the paddock for her while she walked in and petted her mother’s beautiful horse. He’d been around for a very long time, but then again, he was a Jorvik Wild Horse. And there had been the Dark Horse magic giving him powers and extending his life span.

 _“I know that she’s scared,”_ said Stalker. _“But I’m so bored! Nathalie is too busy with children to ride anymore, and my ma- er, rider’s mate has her own horse to exercise and take care of.”_

“I know,” said Mandy. “And I’ve been busy on my own adventures or with my boyfriend.”

 _“Actually…”_ Stalker began, and then shook his head. _“No, forget it. It’s silly.”_

“No, tell me,” said Mandy.

 _“Well, you’re busy having adventures. Could you take me on them?”_ asked Stalker. _“I know you have your own Jorvik Wild Horse that you bought in the past, but-“_

“Okay,” said Mandy. “I’ll just ask mum first.”

 _“No! She’ll want you to, there’s really no point in asking her,”_ said Stalker, shifting from hoof to hoof. _“There’s only so many times a horse can run around a paddock before he goes insane.”_

“Hmm, alright,” said Mandy. “I’ll just put Frostking away and then we can go.” Stalker whinnied happily, and Mandy giggled as she petted his nose.

Later that afternoon, and yet in an afternoon many years before, Stalker neighed with joy as he raced across the feather-soft grass of South Hoof Peninsula. He hadn’t had so much exercise in years! And he hadn’t run so freely for so much longer than that. They rode in with the wild herd, and this time, they didn’t run away in fright at the Dark Horse. Instead, they were energised by him, and ran as fast as their little Welsh legs could carry them.

Mandy rode Stalker everywhere, giving him a tour of Jorvik that his rider had been too scared to give him before. She showed him the towering Mountains of Jor, and the work up at NorthLink. He only showed his true colours in a few places, but Mandy was amazed to find that in his ‘city’ coat, Stalker’s dark blue was replaced with an inky black.

“Where did mum used to take you?” asked Mandy as they rested for a moment under one of the large trees of Hollow Woods.

 _“We spent most of our time in the Valley,”_ said Stalker. _“It’s freezing there, though. I don’t like it there.”_

“Well, that is her favourite place,” said Mandy. “What’s your favourite place?”

 _“Do you have access to Devil’s Gap yet?”_ asked Stalker.

“No,” said Mandy. Stalker snorted and tossed his head.

 _“Thought not. What about Scarecrow Hill?”_ he tried.

“Yes, I can go there,” said Mandy. She finished eating her apple, feeding the core to Stalker, and then climbed back into his saddle.

Stalker ran just a little faster as they made their way up the hill, remembering when he’d raced up here many years ago. The rider might now be the daughter of his rider, but it still felt the same. At the top, he stopped and looked around happily.

 _“This brings back memories,”_ said Stalker. _“Your mother rode me up here chasing your mama. Well, your mother cheated.”_

“So that’s what mama always teases her about,” said Mandy, smiling upon learning the truth of the joke.

 _“Yes,”_ said Stalker. _“Your mother made her own golden apple and buried it at the fence before the race, and then she knocked down a tree to make your mama arrive back at the stables late.”_

“Did they like each other back then?” asked Mandy. Stalker nickered in amusement. 

_“Are you just using me to get information about your parents?”_ asked Stalker.

“Maybe,” said Mandy with a laugh.

 _“Well, at any rate, your mother always loved your mama. At first, your mama hated her, though. Your mother was made to be her rival. But that changed eventually,”_ said Stalker.

“Evidently,” said Mandy. She looked around at the strange red clouds, and shivered. “It’s creepy up here.”

 _“You haven’t been to Devil’s Gap yet,”_ said Stalker.

“Hopefully I can go there one day,” said Mandy. “There are ways to sneak in but I can’t be bothered doing that.”

 _“What if we snuck in in the future?”_ asked Stalker.

“I like the way you think,” said Mandy.

They rode back to New Hillcrest, and Mandy turned her phone back on as they rode through New Hillcrest. Seventy missed calls from both her mothers. Oh dear.

“Are you sure mum was okay with me taking you?” asked Mandy.

 _“Not entirely,”_ said Stalker.

“Stalker! You’re gonna get me in trouble!” said Mandy, riding faster against her instincts to flee and hide in her bedroom. She would definitely be punished, but her mother was probably worried sick and she hated to worry her.

When the bright white of the Time Portal faded away, Mandy cringed away from the thunderous look on her mama’s face.

“Sorry,” said Mandy quietly.

“Did you take Stalker?” asked her mama.

“Yes,” said Mandy. “He’ll be outside where horses land after going through the Time Portal.”

“Why did you take him? Your mother was worried sick!” said her mama. Mandy cringed.

“He told me she was fine with it,” said Mandy, still mumbling down at her feet.

“And you believed him?” asked her mama.

“Yes, but obviously I shouldn’t have,” said Mandy, finally looking up. “He tricked me.”

“Old habits die hard, I guess,” said her mama. “But you still should’ve asked.”

“Can I still take him on adventures with me, though?” asked Mandy. “He’s so bored cooped up in that stable, mama!”

“I’ll have to talk to your mother about it,” said her mama. “But you do need to be punished.”

“Okay,” said Mandy. She really hoped she wouldn’t be grounded. She’d been locked up in this bunker so much as a child, she really didn’t want to go back to that.

“I’m cancelling your allowance,” said her mama.

“But mama!” Mandy complained. 

“No buts,” said Alex. “You don’t need that money, anyway.”

“But what if I want more horses?” asked Mandy.

“None of your horses are fully trained yet,” said Alex. “Train them first.”

“But that’ll take forever,” said Mandy.

“See it as your punishment,” said Alex.

“Can I still see Walter?” asked Mandy.

“Well, you’re not grounded, so sure,” said Alex. “And you have to apologise to your mother.”

“Okay,” said Mandy. She walked through the bunker, more upset at Stalker now. She was going to give him a piece of her mind. But, when she got outside, she changed her mind.

“You naughty horse,” her mother was saying to a sassy-looking Stalker. “Tricking her like that.”

Her horse said something using the bond, but Mandy didn’t hear him. She did see her mother look a little hurt, though.

“Hey, mum,” said Mandy. When her mother turned to look at her, Mandy saw that her eyes were red. That was worse punishment than anything. She’d made her mother cry again. She hated doing that.

“And here’s your victim now,” said Katja to her horse. Stalker snorted.

“Sorry I didn’t ask you,” said Mandy.

“It’s okay,” said Katja. “This naughty boy tricked you.” She lightly smacked Stalker’s nose, and he playfully snapped at the air where her hand had been.

“He said he was bored,” said Mandy.

“I know, he’s been telling me that,” said Katja. “So I’ve decided, against my better judgement, that you can take him on your little adventures.”

“Really?” asked Mandy, grinning.

“Yes,” said Katja, smiling at her horse’s happy swish of his tail. “But you need to take care of my little girl, Stalker. Don’t get her into trouble, okay?” Stalker gave her a look as if to imply that he would never get them into trouble.

“I’ll keep my guard up,” said Mandy, smiling.

“Behave yourself, Stalker, or I’ll have Nathalie’s children ride you,” said Katja. Stalker flattened his ears in fright, and Mandy had to giggle at his frightened expression.

“He’s already cost me my allowance,” said Mandy.

“Well then, you’ll just have to do some chores,” said Katja. “Don’t worry, plenty of Jorvegians need help doing simple, mundane tasks. It’ll be easy to get enough shillings to buy clothes and food.”

“Ugh, manual labour,” said Mandy. “But okay. Thanks for not being mad, mama. And sorry for making you cry.”

“Like I said, it wasn’t your fault,” said Katja. “Have fun with this naughty boy.” She patted Stalker’s neck.

“Want me to put him back in his stable?” asked Mandy.

“Actually, it’s been a while since I’ve ridden. I’ll do it,” said Katja. She climbed up into the saddle, and Mandy had to smile at the sight of her mother back in the saddle of her Soul Steed after so long. Losing her allowance sucked, but at least she could give her mother’s horse the exercise and freedom he craved.


End file.
